Night Patrols
by Cerulean Sapphire
Summary: She always marveled at the thought of someone sweeping her off her feet…someone who would be her dashing prince clad in elegant robes. He would rid her of her every fear, and they would live happily ever after. She just never thought it would be him. HGDM


**Author's Note: **Whew! I've finished it in just one sitting! Hehe…I'm having a raging writing mania right now. I've finished the next chapter of Close To You (Chapter Four—I'm always one chapter ahead of what I'm uploading), then this. It's nice to get away from everything and just write.

**Night Patrols  
**By _Cerulean Sapphire

* * *

_

She always marveled at the thought of someone sweeping her off her feet…someone who would be her dashing prince clad in elegant robes. He would rid her of her every fear, and he would take her to his majestic castle and they would live happily ever after.

She just never thought it would be him.

Maybe it started in their sixth year. They were both Prefects, and they needed to patrol the East Wing of the school, checking for students wandering through the corridors past their curfew. The patrols they did together weren't peaceful…not even _close_ to being peaceful. They were always bickering, arguing about little things. It was their entertainment as they did the task for hours. They didn't like each other's company, yet…they couldn't ask for replacement. They had a sort of silent war that whoever decides to back out of being partners in patrols was the giant, ugly loser. So both of them stuck with each other, although both resented the fact of spending one more minute with the other.

It went on for months. They both didn't like spending time with each other, much more at night, when it was cool and nice. The East Tower, possibly the most romantic spot for students, was in the scope of their patrols. They never gave it much thought, actually. In their usual moods, they would simply look around for couples sneaking around hoping and wanting to get some time alone. That night, it had been different.

After minutes of looking around the Tower for hiding students, he wanted to get out of the Tower as soon as possible. He didn't like being at such a romantic spot. After all, he _never_ believed such a thing like love exists. And then, there was the strain of the patrol. It was almost midnight, and he needed some decent sleep.

"Come on, let's go now." He said, yawning a bit as he beckoned his partner to leave the place. She merely shook her head.

"If you want to go, then go. I'll stay for awhile."

"You do know that I can't possibly do that, Granger."

"And why not?" She asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Because," he said irritably, like he was addressing a five-year old, "you're my partner. If as so much as my hair is seen alone—that is to say, without yours—I'd be thought by the teachers as sneaking myself."

"Well then, stay. I don't suppose you've got any choice in the matter, now that I decided to stay here."

She stretched out her arms and leaned forward to see the beautiful view. It was breathtaking; the dark sky went nicely with the puffy, cotton-like clouds and it looked like a giant canvass of nothing but marble. The moon and the stars were out of sight, hiding behind huge clumps of fluffy clouds. The spectacle below was just as breathtaking as above. The Lake reflected the wonderful sky perfectly like a mirror. Not far was the Quidditch Pitch, and the six tall hoops could be easily seen from where she was. Even the Forbidden Forest had its own mystical wonder; to her the Forest right then seemed like a small tropical rainforest full of lush trees and wonderful nymphs and fairies.

He glared at her back. "Now that you mention it, I _could_ hex you, y'know. I've been wanting to do it for some time lately."

After hearing this, she turned around and looked at him with a small hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Well why don't you do it, then? Why are you holding back, Malfoy? Scared to get punished?"

"No. I just couldn't find myself to do so, not when I imagine you sprawled on the ground asking for help."

She rolled her eyes. "Like that would happen."

"Ah, but it would."

"Try me, then."

Just at that exact moment, both of them heard a small noise coming from the far end of the Tower.

It was the most unfortunate diversion. Just when they were starting to have a bit of a fun, someone went and disturbed them. But to no matter, they made another silent agreement that by their next patrol, they would continue with their small entertaining duel.

They didn't have enough time to do so. By their next patrol, both of them had been so tired. It was the midnight of Valentine's day, meaning more students would surely come and try to sneak at the Tower. They kept looking here and there, seeing if some students had tried an Invisibility Spell or a potion or two. Some would even try to Disillusion themselves. What had been astounding was the fact that the students would go to any lengths just to be the triumphant sneaker at the Tower that day. Nobody, though, became successful, seeing as both Prefects were very keen on making sure not one couple could escape them.

It was only when the clock struck two in the morning that both of them decided that it was time to go. Their shift in patrolling was only until one, yet due to the massive student population who came and tried to sneak on them, they _had_ to give up another hour of their sleep for their jobs.

"I suppose it's done now." He said, sighing a bit as he rubbed his eyes. She sighed as well, and nodded.

"I guess so. I'm really tired. Let's go now." She went straight to the exit, when he said,

"Not yet."

She spun around and looked at him.

"You do know what time it is, Malfoy. I'm really tired; I need some sleep."

"Don't you remember our little unfinished duel?"

She yawned. "Yes, but don't think I'll ever duel with you in this condition."

"Do I sense a flicker of fright?" Malfoy said gleefully.

"No, you don't. What you sense is a flicker of tiredness."

"Oh, come on. I thought you wanted to duel with me?" He said. Before, his face contained traces of tiredness, now it contained only of excitement and rapt attention and alertness.

"Not now, alright? I'm very, very tired!"

"Fine, then! Go ahead by yourself! I'll be staying here."

"Malfoy!" She hissed. "You know that I can't go without you!"

He sneered. "I know. That's why, whether you like it or not, you'd have to duel with me right here at this precise moment!"

"No," she said flatly.

She sat down on the cold stone floor of the tower and leaned against the equally cold wall. It wasn't the least bit comforting, yet she was so tired she didn't mind it one bit.

"Just one duel."

"No," she refused.

It took him twenty more minutes before conceding defeat.

"You're no fun, Granger," he declared in a whisper as he sat down beside her. He just noticed then that she wasn't even replying with a laugh or so. As he looked at her, he knew why.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parting slightly. She had been asleep without him realizing it. That was when he noticed how close they were. He was sitting just beside her, his leg brushing with hers, his arms not even an inch away. Normally, he'd find himself repulsing, disgusted at being so close to someone not of Pureblood descent, yet now, as he sat so close to his hated Muggle-born, he didn't find it revolting or even disturbing. On the other hand, he found it very nice, nicer than leaning against the hard stone wall or having your backside sitting on an equally hard stone floor.

He tried hard not to look at her in case she might wake up. He was scared that they would be caught together at the Tower in the wee bit hours of Valentine's morning by a student, or worse, teacher. He didn't dare leave her, and in any case he couldn't, seeing as it wasn't what you would call 'waking up early'. And if ever they were to be caught, at least he could cook up excuses such as deciding that students could sneak at the Tower after their patrol, so they decided to stay for the night.

He grinned as he thought of his plan then looked sideways to his companion. He had always thought of finding himself at the Tower alone with a girl. He never quite thought, though, that it would be her.

The sunlight woke her up, and as she did, she noticed how uncomfortable her sleeping position had been. She had been sitting for hours on the same cold floor of the Tower, and her head was drooping at a weird angle. She opened her eyes without moving a bit, and saw that she was still at the Tower.

It had been entirely Malfoy's fault why she had slept there, uncomfortable. Why didn't he just postpone the duel? She was about to stand up when she realized who was sitting beside her.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was sleeping, his eyes closed, his lips parting just slightly. Then, she realized something: the reason why she had been sleeping in such an awkward position was because she had been resting her head on _his_ shoulder. She blushed at the thought. Of all people she had to stay with for a whole night, it had to be him. Not only that, but it had to occur on Valentine's day, at the most romantic place in all of Hogwarts. What a big coincidence, she mused.

She stretched out her arms and looked at the sky. It was still quite early in the morning, as the sky was still a beautiful crescendo of color, marking either sunrise or sunset.

Sighing, she was about to stand up when Draco Malfoy gave a small yawn. She looked at him for a while, seeing if he was stirring or not. It was then when she noticed how nice his hair fell to his forehead, and how his lips were just of the perfect shade. She was staring at him more and more until he jerked wide awake, catching her off her guard.

Blushing, she averted her gaze to the wall. Did he notice she was looking at him while he was asleep? She wished he hadn't, or else she'd be the receiving end of another endless series of taunts from him.

"Did I…fall asleep?" he asked, clearly unaware that seconds before she was looking directly at his face.

"Yes…you did. I just noticed when I woke up."

"Oh."

He stood up, and as he did, she moved away from him. She was a bit embarrassed about how she acted minutes before. It was like she had been entranced with her enemy.

_You're fraternizing with the enemy again_, she could easily imagine Ron telling her if ever he saw her. She smirked and faced him again.

"Listen. I'll be going downstairs now, alright? It's already morning, so I don't think we should have to go together."

"Oh." He said. "Right."

"I'll see you then, Malfoy."

"You too, Granger."

She left the Tower, remembering only too well the moments when she studied his face.

That was when she met her dashing prince, clad in black school robes.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Do you know that all writers want to get feedback on their story? If you're not so much in a hurry, why not leave a review for me? It makes me really happy by seeing people review my story. Oh, and do visit my personal site, Sweet Musings. The link is sweet-musings _dot _cjb _dot_ cc.

**Visit Scarred  
**scarred.cjb.cc


End file.
